


When She Smiles...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Smiles...

"Your smile is literally the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life..."

Katie is already blushing but somehow manages to go an even deeper shade of red, her smile widening just slightly. 

"Seriously.."

She manages only one word before she's smiling again, losing her words. 

"Seriously."

John smiles, kissing her softly. 

"I love you, my gorgeous wife."

"I love you too, my incredible man."


End file.
